Brothers Conflict: Living With Him
by PrideWriter
Summary: What if Ema wasn't found by Natsume after she knew she was adopted? She meets a mysterious guy named Ryuusei, Kaname's co-worker, who offers to let her stay with him temporarily. Living with a guy is kinda awkward for Ema, her feelings might grow. But, they're just temporarily roommates, right? And how can the Asahina brothers make Ema open up to them? [Ryuusei x Ema]
1. Prologue

**Hi! I would like to introduce this story about Brothers Conflict. The names here that Ema will call is not in Japanese suffixes, since I always get confused in what suffix I'll towards people who'll call each other's. Please enjoy the story!**

 **Prologue**

 **Ema's Point Of View**

 _I'm adopted. Was I really unwanted by my family?_

That thought kept haunting me for hours. As soon as I saw that I was only adopted, my heart was shattered in to pieces.

And now, I just realized that I was the one caused all of my brothers in conflict. It's all because of me, now that I have realized this, I'm not confident anymore in going home.

 ***beep* *beep* *beep***

My phone was ringing. I see to it that Ukyo was calling me. But, I can't bring myself in answering it. They were all in conflict because of me.

I rejected the call and power off my phone. Tears were already flowing.

I want to be alone. But, I don't know where I can stay for a while.

"Why are you here?" a voice said.

I looked up to see a man with short blond hair and hazel eyes with earrings in his left ear. He was wearing a ceremonial Japanese robe, just like Kaname's but his robes were red.

"W-Who are you?" I asked my voice slightly shaking.

"I was just passing by like any other person would in this park." He said.

"Oh…" I said.

"I am Ryuusei. And you are…?" he stated.

"Oh, I am Ema." I said.

He then quietly thought about something.

"By any chance… Do you know Kaname Asahina?" he asked.

My eyes grew wide.

"H-How do you know him?" I asked.

"I am one of his co-workers. He kept bragging about his 'cute adorable sister'." He said.

I then blushed. Kaname said that?

"So? Do you know him?" Ryuusei asked.

"Yes. I am his sister." I said.

"And why are you sad?" he asked.

"I can't tell you." I said looking away.

"And why you wouldn't?" he asked.

"I think you would tell Kaname about this." I said looking down.

"I'll tell him if you don't tell me since he will be more worried than ever." He said.

"D-Don't." I said.

"Then tell me." He said.

"I-I can't." I said.

"Then, go home." He said.

"I don't want. I don't have the courage to go home." I said.

My legs were trembling to resist crying. I think he noticed this because he hugged me, I cried, and I think I also blushed.

 **Ukyo's Point Of View  
** As I was drinking tea, I got worried about Ema who still hasn't come back from school. Yuusuke said that Ema go ahead since she has to get her family registry.

When I asked the others excluding Natsume. They didn't saw her either.

Our only hope was Natsume who for we only know maybe was giving Ema a zombie game.

 **[Hello? What is it Ukyo?]**

"Natsume? Have you seen Ema?"

 **[No. Why?]**

I broke a cold sweat in nervousness.

"She still hasn't come back yet. And no saw her…"

 **[What? How could that be? For all I know, she should say it to at least you if she's coming late.]**

"I know. But, she still hasn't come back, and she even rejected my calls. Maybe she's harmed… I'm worried…"

 **[Don't say that… But… That's kind of strange…]**

"Yeah. And it's already 9:00; she still hasn't come back…"

 **[I'll go look for her here…]**

"Sure. Thanks."

 ***beep***

I ended my call. I came out of my room and to the kitchen. There, I saw Masaomi, Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, Louis, Subaru, Iori, Yuusuke, and Wataru. Even Ema's squirrel was there.

"Why are you guys still awake?" I asked.

"We're worried about onii-chan!" Wataru said.

"I know you're all worried but we all need to rest." I said.

"But—" he said being cut off.

"I'm home!" Hikaru proclaimed.

When he came to the kitchen, he saw our expressions.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Onii-chan is missing!" Wataru exclaimed.

"Calm down Wataru…" Masaomi said.

"Wah!" Wataru cried.

"Wait… Ema is missing?" Hikaru said completely amused.

"Yeah. And we don't know why." Yuusuke said.

"Hmm…? Interesting…" Hikaru said while smiling.

"What the!? Ema is already missing and you're still teasing us!?" Yuusuke said obviously irritated.

Hikaru chuckled and I was surprised what he said…

"I guess she already know it by now." He said.

We all looked at him suspiciously.

"What did she knew?" Kaname asked.

"Oh…? Nothing…" Hikaru said while smiling teasingly.

"Oh say it already!" Yuusuke said.

He chuckled and just go.

"Goodnight guys." He said.

We were still eyeing him.

What could possibly had Ema not to come back that we don't know but he knows?

 **Natsume's Point Of View  
** _Maybe she's harmed… I'm worried…_

She's not harmed… right? I was really deep in my thoughts. What if she's really harmed? I can't take it. I need to find her.

While I was calling her cell, I bumped in to a guy.

"… Sorry." I said.

The guy nodded and goes. I examined his appearance. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes, he was also wearing a red ceremonial Japanese robe. He looks familiar.

I then came back from my senses and tried to find Ema again.

 **(N/A: This Point Of View is before Ema and Ryuusei met.)**

 **Ema's Point Of View  
** I was still crying in Ryuusei's arms.

"You really need to go home. It's past 10." He said.

"I can't. I'm unwanted." I said.

"What did you said? Kaname has been bragging you every day." He said.

"I know." I said.

"Then come home." He said.

I shook my head.

"Ugh. You're so stubborn. Then, where will you stay?" he said.

"I'll just use my only money to rent something." I said.

"Tsk. How about you stay at my place…?" He said.

I looked up at him and looked at him surprised.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Sure. Just think of it as an offer from your brother's friend." He said.

"T-Thanks…" I said.

"No problem." He said.

And that's how I started… Living with him.


	2. Chapter 1: Ema's Cooking

**Hi! So, this is where the real story starts. Actually, I was really referring the previous chapter as a prologue. So, please forgive me for that! Anyways, thanks for the support! ;) And this is the REAL Chapter 1.**

Chapter 1: Ema's Cooking

 **Ema's Point Of View  
** As I arrive at Ryuusei's house, we used a train to go there.

Anyways, his house is: the top-floor master bedroom and the bottom-floor living room are visible through the mostly glass exterior, allowing for a better connection with the surrounding community. So, I think he wants to wave in his neighbours even just after waking up. His house was really big.

"I'll prepare the guest room…" he said.

"Oh, I'll just prepare it by myself… I don't want to bother you anymore, since I am the one intruding your house…" I explained while looking down.

"Are you sure? But, you are my guest." He said.

"I can handle… And I also need time alone…" I said.

"Okay then." He said, "I'll be in my room if you need me, which is upstairs to the left."

"Okay…" I said.

"By the way, the guest room is to your left, you'll see 3 doors, go to the 2nd door." He said.

"Yes…" I said.

"Well then, good night." He said.

I bowed and said my 'goodnight' to him. I was about to go. When…

"Oh, I almost forgot. If you need to drink water or something, you can find the kitchen to your right.

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

He then left. I found the guest room and just tried to sleep.

* * *

 **Third Person's Point Of View  
** As the night passes at the Asahina Residence, Futo Asahina comes inside in a very late night. As he goes upstairs to sleep, he caught a glimpse of Azusa Asahina, looking at the window with a worried expression on his face.

Futo became suspicious about it and got nearer to him until he tapped the left shoulder of Azusa, making Azusa startled.

"What's wrong with you?" Futo asked.

Azusa narrowed his eyes at Futo, but Futo just shrugged.

"You didn't know?" Azusa asked.

"What did I miss?" Futo asked in confusion.

"Ema didn't come back." Azusa said.

Futo froze on the words 'didn't come back' and with the name of Ema, a cold sweat travelled to his spine.

"You're kidding, right?" Futo said hoping that Azusa would just say that it was just a joke.

"I wish I would, but it's true…" Azusa said looking slightly hurt.

That made Futo taken aback.

 _She's still not back? But it's already 11:00pm! What kind of an idiot sister I have!?_

As Futo was thinking, he gets irritated and more irritated as he thinks and assumes more about why Ema is still not home.

He went quiet for a while and go to his room, he was worried.

 _I hope she's alright…_

* * *

In Ryuusei's room, Ryuusei was lost in his thoughts while lying on his bed.

 _Why did I let number 2's most bragged little sister stay here for a temporary time? Have I lost my mind? No, maybe I just pity her since she has this problem that she doesn't want to talk about… Yeah that's it. That's why I took her in, right? But, why did I hug her? Why am I even thinking to myself? Ugh… This just pisses me off… And what's more is that I have one problem: How can I act in front of her? Wait, why am I even thinking how to act in front of her? Ah! This just let me even more confused! What will I serve to her in breakfast? Nah… number 2 also bragged about her being a great cook, so she can do it by herself. But, she's my guest! Why am I even thinking all of this!? She's just temporarily living here and can do all by herself! This is not a hotel but my own house! I'm not even a room service! AH! I have made up my mind, I'll just sleep!_

He then stopped thinking but started scooting discomfortingly.

 _Now I'm thinking that I'll be living in the same roof with a girl I only met… Wait, why am I even thinking about this?_

"Ah! This is so hard!" he said.

 _Why am I even thinking about the consequences!? AH! What is wrong with me today!?_

"I really need to sleep!" he said to himself.

And so, he turned off his lamp and his eyelids grew heavier.

 _It'll be all right tomorrow, I just have to tell number 2 in work that his sister is living with me. And I'll wake up 7:00 too, I don't know, make breakfast for her something._

* * *

 **Ema's Point Of View**

I woke up about before 7:00. I still didn't move on about the whole adoption. I showered, dressed up again in my uniform, and go downstairs. Let's see…

"Ah! Here's the kitchen!" I said.

The kitchen was rather big for a person living alone.

"Wow." I said.

Anyways! I'll whip something up for breakfast! It's the least I can do to show my gratitude towards Ryuusei! I looked inside the fridge.

"Hmm… Butter… Eggs… Avocado…" I said while scanning the fridge for ingredients.

Ah! I already know what I'll make for breakfast!

 **Ryuusei's Point Of View  
** it is now 7:00am. Ugh. I didn't get much of a sleep but I can still whip something up. I took a shower, dressed up, and go downstairs.

Just after going downstairs, I smell food.

I already saw Ema eating food. She must've cooked breakfast!

Wait… She was eating… Tacos…?

She then noticed me and smiled a little.

 ***dug* *dug* *dug* *dug***

I was surprised to myself; my heart was beating fast… I don't know why…

"Good morning Ryuusei." She greeted.

"Good morning… Did you make breakfast?" I asked.

"Well, yes. It's my little way of showing my gratitude towards you for letting me live here temporarily." She said with a little smile.

"Huh? Oh…" I said.

"Anyways… I made scrambled egg tacos." She said.

"Scrambled egg tacos? I have never heard of that." I said.

"I was just improvising…" she said.

I looked at my share. It looks quite delicious.

"Sit down to eat breakfast for now… I need to go to school." She said.

"Don't you think your brother might see you?" I asked.

She looked at me with her warm brown eyes and then smiled.

"Don't worry… It's just for today. He said today he will be studying more in the apartment." She said.

"Oh…" I said.

"Oh, I also made lunch for you, it's on the counter." She said.

"Uh… Thank you." I said.

"So… Sayonara!" She said.

I nodded.

" _Itadakimasu._ " I said.

As she leaves, I tasted the food. It was delicious.

"Hmm… Kaname is right. She is a great cook." I said to myself.

Now, I still need to tell Kaname about Ema living here. Hmm… Well, I guess he'll be upset at me since I didn't tell it to him yesterday. But, I need to…

Ema's sad face then pass in my mind…

I kind of pity her…

I still need to tell him.

I have made up my mind. I'll tell him.

* * *

I am now at the temple of Club Buddha.

"Good morning Yuusei." Chiaki greeted.

"Good morning Chiaki." I greeted back.

Kaname then entered the temple with a terrible face.

"What's wrong with you?" Chiaki asked to Kaname.

"Chi-chan, my sister is missing." Kaname said.

I froze on my spot for a moment but returned in my composure.

"Uh… Kaname, I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" he said slightly depressed.

This is it. I have to tell him.

"Your sister…" I said.

"What about her?" he asked.

As I was about to tell him, Ema's face drifted in my mind.

She was begging me not to tell it to her brother…

 _Should I tell him?_

"Yuusei? Yuusei?" Kaname called.

"Huh?" I said snapping back to my senses.

"What about my sister?" he asked.

I looked down.

"I-I feel sorry for you." I said.

Kaname smiled a little and nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

I guess I'm on Ema's side.

"Anyways, let's go to work." Chiaki said.

We all nodded at each other's.

And so, we all started working (maybe praying).

* * *

 **Ema's Point Of View  
** I was now at school. As I go to my classroom. I panicked.

Yuusuke was there, reading a book.

Uh-oh. I thought he was going to study at the apartment for today.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Mahoko Imai, my best friend.

"Good morning E-!" Mahoko said being cut off.

Yuusuke was about to look at my direction, I slightly panicked and clasped my hands at Maho-chan's mouth. I guide Maho-chan away from our classroom and got rid of my hands.

"What's wrong with you today?" she asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, just please don't tell Yuusuke that I'm here." I said.

"Huh? But why?" she asked.

"I'll just tell it to you later, okay?" I said.

"O… Kay?" she said.

Then, Kazuma saw us and made his way to greet us.

"Good morning Mahoko and E-?" he said being cut off.

"Shh!" we shushed him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"That's what I also wanted to know! But, Ema wants us to not tell Yuusuke that she's here!" Maho-chan whispered.

"O… Kay?" he said.

"I promise to both of you! I'll explain it to both of you!" I whispered shouted.

They both nodded in confusion.

"Now act normally until Yuusuke leaves the classroom, I'll explain to both of you later." I said.

"Yes." They both said.

And so, they go inside the classroom and acted normally? They acted goofily.

Yuusuke suspected this but tried not to mind it. But, he eventually gave up, sighed, and put down his book, he made his way to Kazuma and Maho-chan.

"Man, Kazuma? Mahoko? What's wrong with both of you?" Yuusuke asked slightly annoyed.

"N-Nothing, really!" Kazuma said.

"Um…?" Yuusuke said.

"It's a great weather isn't it!?" Maho-chan said.

"What great weather? It's raining!" Yuusuke said.

"Really!? I thought it was a great weather too!" Kazuma said.

"What's wrong with you guys!?" Yuusuke said.

Then, they shook with fear because of Yuusuke's voice. But, suddenly, Maho-chan smiled and chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Kazuma asked.

Maho-chan narrowed her eyes teasingly at Yuusuke and…

"Asahina Fuuto's brother." Maho-chan teased.

Yuusuke's eyes widened.

"S-Shut up!" Yuusuke said.

"M-Mahoko… I-I think I j-just saw smoke fuming in his ears and nose." Kazuma said while shaking.

"Really? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Maho-chan said.

"Mahoko… Kazuma… WHAT'S SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?" Yuusuke exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Mahoko and Kazuma said.

"Ugh! I'm going back home!" he said.

When Yuusuke was about to leave, I hid behind a pillar.

As his back disappeared, I go inside the classroom.

"Good job." I said.

The two of them high fived and after that, they stared at me.

"Explain." Both of them said.

I sighed and told them of me founding out that I'm adopted and that I am now living at a friend's house. Of course I can't tell them that I'm living in guy's house though.

"You're adopted!?" Maho-chan said.

"Shush!" I said.

Maho-chan calmed down, Kazuma was only surprised.

"And that's it. So I need you two to keep this a secret from all people, okay?" I said.

They both nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anyways, Maho-chan, please text me if Yuusuke is going to school." I said.

"Yes." Maho-chan saluted.

"Wait, how about that Fuuto?" Kazuma asked.

"Then, you Kazuma will text me." I said.

Kazuma nodded.

"Classes are starting, let's take our seats." Kazuma said.

We both nodded and classes started.

* * *

 **Ryuusei's Point Of View  
** It was already lunchtime.

"Hey Yuusei, let's go to this nearby new restaurant." Chiaki said.

"Oh, you mean that butler and maid cafe?" Kaname described.

"Yeah. Yuusei, are you coming?" Chiaki asked.

I was about to say 'yes' but I remembered Ema's packed lunch for me.

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" Chiaki asked.

I took it out. It was wrapped in a colour of red.

"What's this? Yuusei cooked?" Kaname asked in an amused expression.

"Not really. I didn't cook this." I said.

"Then who cooked? For all I know, you live alone." Chiaki said.

Uh-oh. Why did I say that?

"… Um, my… Girlfriend." I said.

Dammit. That was only word that got out of my mouth!

"What!? You have a Girlfriend!?" Chiaki and Kaname exclaimed.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Why didn't you told about this to us earlier!?" Chiaki asked.

"I wanted to surprise both of you." I excused.

"Nice one Yuusei." Kaname said.

I just bowed at them.

"Now. Let's see how your girlfriend cooked your lunch." Chiaki asked.

As I opened the lunchbox, they were both staring at it.

"I-it looks…" Chiaki said with wide eyes.

"… Delicious." Kaname finished the sentence.

The lunchbox contains – Baked Tonkatsu – White Rice – Cabbage with Dressing – a very small Slice of Watermelon and Pineapple.

It looks delicious.

"Okay! Let's taste it! _Itadakimasu!_ " Chiaki said.

" _Itadakimasu._ " Kaname said.

Kaname and Chiaki get some chopsticks that I don't know where they got them.

"Wait. This is my lunch, so why are you two going to eat it?" I asked.

"Eh? But, we just want to taste it if your girlfriend is a great cook." Chiaki said.

"By the way, what's the name of your girlfriend?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, Kaname's right. What is her name?" Chiaki asked.

Now this is the hard part.

"Her name is… Em…" I said.

"Em…?" Kaname asked.

"… Em… a…" I said.

Oh no. What did I said!?

"Ema!? What the-!" Kaname said.

"That's her nickname!" I said.

"So, what's her real name?" Chiaki asked.

"Emika. That's right, her nickname is Ema and her real name is Emika." I said.

Phew. Good thing I thought of something.

"Okay. Tell Emika that her cooking is great." Chiaki said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

Then, I realized Chiaki and Kaname are already eating my lunch.

"What the-!? You already ate it!?" I said.

"Hey we made it in to half for the three of us." Kaname said.

"Ugh. Give me my share." I said.

Then, Kaname gave me my share. It was just as little as them, good thing I had scrambled egg tacos.

" _Itadakimasu._ " I said.

I just ate my share quietly. It was delicious but I'm quite upset about these guys.

* * *

 **Ema's Point Of View  
**  
 ***KRRRIIINNG!***

"Class dismissed." The teacher announced.

"Stand up." Our class representative announced,

We all stood up and greeted our teacher goodbye.

"Ah! Finally! School is done!" Maho-chan said while stretching.

"Maho-chan, I'm going now." I said.

"Oh! Okay! Bye!" Maho-chan said.

"Bye…" I said.

I waved my hands at her and go.

What should I make for dinner?

Hmm…

 **Fuuto's Point Of View  
** **  
*KRRRIIINNNG!***

"Ah… I'm so tired…" I said.

I stretched myself from tiredness. I get my bag and was about to leave. But, the teacher stopped me.

"Oh, Fuuto, you're not going with your big sister?" a teacher asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"Ema Asahina is your sister, right?" he asked.

My eyes grew wide.

"Where is she?" I asked growing impatient.

"She's in her classroom." The teacher said.

I dashed to her classroom.

"Where… Is… She…" I said out of breath.

"Who?" a girl asked.

"… Ema." I said.

"Oh, she just left." The girl said.

"Wait, you're Yuusuke's brother, right?" the girl said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Your older brother was absent, so please give these assignments to him." The girl said while giving me some textbooks.

"Okay. But where is Ema now?" I asked.

"She just left so I think she's in the main ent-" the girl said being cut off.

I didn't let her finished the sentence and dashed to the main entrance of our school.

I saw her hair from a long distance. She was already about to leave.

"Ema!" I shouted.

When she heard my voice and looked at me with a surprised face. When she saw my face, she ran as fast as she can to leave. I caught up. I changed my shoes and dashed again.

"Nee-san! Wait up!" I said.

"Please go home…" she said.

"I won't! Unless you say to me what's going on!?" I said.

"I can't! You won't understand!" she said.

"Then help me understand!" I shouted.

I was getting nearer and nearer to her, but there was a crowd so I got lost sight of her.

"Dammit!" I mumbled.

I gave up and got home. I'm going to beat the hell out of my stupid brother.

I go to the living room. I saw there Ukyo, Tsubaki, Azusa, Louis, Subaru, Iori, Wataru, and also Ema's squirrel. They were all watching TV. Where the hell is that idiot!?

"Ah. Welcome back Fuuto—Wait what's wrong with you?" Ukyo asked.

"Where the hell is that idiot!?" I grunted.

"Oh, do you mean Yuusuke?" he guessed.

"What about me?" A familiar voice said.

Everyone was already looking at me. I showed him his assignments.

"Oh, thank you Fu—" Yuusuke said.

"You idiot!" I shouted.

Everyone was surprised.

"What's wrong with you!?" he said.

"You didn't go to school!" I exclaimed.

"So what!? And why are you all so strict? I thought you slightly hate school!" he said.

"I do! But Ema go to school today! She even ran away from me!" I said.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"W-What?" he said dumbfounded.

"That's right! She was running away!'' I shouted.

"But why are you blaming me!?" He asked.

"Because you were there earlier! But you chose to slack!" I said.

"What are you saying!?'' he said.

"You did go to school today… But you chose slacking than keeping your eye out for nee-san!" I said.

"I didn't! Ema's friends were bugging me in my studies non-stop, so I had no choice to leave!" he said.

I stared at him wide-eyed.

"W-What is it?" he asked.

"You there… Ema's friends… You leaving…" I said.

He also stared at me wide-eyed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Yup…" he said.

"IT WAS A SET UP!" we both shouted in unison.

So that means, Ema asked her friends to make this idiot leave and she can go to classes! I see…

"I need to ask someone." Yuusuke said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mahoko. Ema's best friend." He said.

"We need to keep our eyes keen!" I said.

He nodded and…

"Wait… Hikaru seems to know something…" Ukyo butted in.

I looked at him with confusion.

"What happened to Hikaru?" I asked.

"Well, he seems to know why Ema was missing…" Yuusuke said.

"What?" I said.

"What could it be?" Yuusuke said.

I also tried thinking…

"Nope. I don't know anything." I said.

"Let's just keep our eyes open." Yuusuke said.

All of us nodded.

"Anyways… Let's eat." Ukyo said showing a platter of food.

We all nodded.

 **Ema's Point Of View  
** Ah… I was almost caught by Fuuto on my way home… Good thing I found a hiding spot…

"Huff… Ah…" I said.

It's almost dark. I need to make dinner.

"Hmm… What should I make…" I said.

An idea came to my mind and I started cooking.

I hope Ryuusei will like my cooking.

* * *

I was already done cooking. And just right after that.

"I'm home." A voice said.

It was Ryuusei.

"Welcome home." I said.

He nodded and I think he already smelled my cooking.

"What are you cooking?" he asked.

"Oh… I'm cooking Okonomiyaki." I said.

"Mm…" he said.

I set the table as he sat down.

"Here you go!" I said while smiling.

"Ah… _Itadakimasu_." He said.

"Enjoy." I said.

He didn't respond but he was already eating.

I chuckled quietly and also say ' _Itadakimasu'_ quietly and eat.

 **Ryuusei's Point Of View  
** Ah… I'm stuffed.

I go to my room and sat down at my bed. I was thinking about my conversation with Kaname before.

 ** _*Flashback*  
_**  
 _After lunchtime, I was about to go back to work (or maybe pray?) until…_

"Yuusei!" a familiar voice called.

"Hmm? Kaname? What is it?" I asked in confusion.

 _"I want to say something to you." He said._

"Well then. Say it." I said.

"The cooking of your girlfriend tastes like Ema's cooking." He said.

Ah… Ema really cooked in their apartment?

"I-It must have been a coincidence." I said coolly as possible.

"Hmm…" he said narrowing his eyes.

Please just go with it…

"Maybe you're right." He said agreeing.

"Uh-huh." I said.

"Okay then. Sorry for bothering you." He said.

"It's alright." I said.

"Okay then." He said.

 _He then left for work. I sighed in relief._

"Hah… Good thing he goes with it." I said to myself.

Even her cooking is a memory of her brothers…

We really need to be careful.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

"*sigh* I really need to say it to him." I said.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Come in." I said.

There, entered Ema.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um… I want to ask if Kaname saw the bento I made you…" she asked.

"Hmm… He tasted it along with Chiaki." I said.

"Huh!?" she said.

"But… He didn't know it was you who cooked and they liked it." I said.

"Really? Then… I'll make for them too…" she said.

"Aren't you tiring yourself too much?" I asked.

"No… I'm fine with it." She said with a smile.

I also smiled at her.

"Anyways. That's just what I want to say to you. Bye—" she said.

As she was about to say 'bye' she accidentally tripped and is now falling backwards.

"W-Whoa!" she said.

As she trip and fall I caught her in my arms. But, we look like I was hugging her behind.

I feel her warmth…

"Er…" she said uncomfortably.

"Oh… Uh… Sorry." I said.

I let go of her and she also let go.

"Well, bye." She said.

"Goodnight." I said.

She then left.

I then took a hot bath and put on my sleepwear.

After that, I lied in my bed and thought of it… Thinking about that… It makes my face… Hot?

"Ah! Why am I thinking of this!?" I scolded myself.

Although… She is very warm… Like the warmth in her eyes that are very shiny.

Okay… That was weird.

Well… I really need to get rid of these thoughts.

"Ah…" I said.

I yawned (Maybe I did it by forced) and closed my eyes.

I wonder what Ema will cook tomorrow?

 **~To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 2: Talking with Minds

**Greetings! Thank you for reading this!** **Now… Please enjoy the story! XD**

Chapter 2: Talking with Minds

 **Ryuusei's Point Of View**

 ***KRRRIIINNNG!***

I woke up and sat tiringly. I didn't slept too well.

"What a weird dream." I said.

I don't want to talk about that dream…

"*yawn* Ah…" I said.

I stand up and go to the bathroom.

"What the…" I said.

I look like a monster! My hair was really a mess and I have many morning glories in my eyes! I even look like a guy who didn't take a bath for a week!

Ah… I'll take a bath and see what will happen.

* * *

 _ **After 5 minutes…**_

AH! What the-!? I'm having a bad hair day!

I really do have a bad hair day! Ugh… How can I go like this? And I will also face Ema!

Wait… Why am I thinking of my looks for Ema?

 _I think that's because of the weird dream._

No it's not!

 _There's a possibility though._

Oh shut up, mind!

 _Tsk._

I really need to stop talking with my mind.

Well, I'll just fix it when I'm done eating.

As I go down, I saw Ema eating an unusual omelette.

"Good morning Ryuu—Huh? What happened with your hair?" She asked.

"I'm having a bad hair day." I said.

"Oh… Well then let me fix it for you." She said.

"Huh?" I said confusingly.

"I said I'll fix it for you." She said with a smile.

"But… You'll be late for school." I said.

She smiled at me.

What a beautiful smile…

 _See!? You like her smile!_

Oh shut up. It just warms my heart to see it.

 _What did you just said!?_

Oh… Uh…

 _Hah! I win again!_

Please shut up.

 _Fine! I'll just celebrate here!_

Mind!

 _Okay! Okay!_

I'm really crazy, right? I really need to stop.

"Yuusuke is going to school today. I'll just stay here." She said.

"Oh…" I said.

"So eat while I fix your hair." She said.

I nodded and said 'Itadakimasu' and looked at the omelette.

"Today's breakfast is mushroom and egg white omelette." She said.

"Improvised?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

I then started eating. It was delicious.

I felt soft hands running in my hair.

"You have such soft hair…" she said.

"Thank you." I said as coolly as possible.

She chuckled. It's not every day a girl will tell that your hair is soft

I was already done eating, so as she who was fixing my hair.

I looked at the mirror and saw my hair was already back to normal.

"How do you know to do this?" I asked.

"Oh. Louis taught me how to do it." She said.

"Do you mean the hairdresser?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Oh…" I said.

 _Ooh… A rival!_

What are you saying?

 _Hehe! Another guy is touching your precious Ema!_

What the hell? I just met her like 2 days ago!

 _Who knows…? Maybe it's love at first sight._

Oh shut up!

 _Ha! Ha! Ha!_

Mind! Don't disturb me!

 _I can't help it!_

Just shut up.

I really am crazy...

"Ryuusei?" Ema called.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"I packed lunch for you, Kaname, and that guy named Chiaki." She said.

"You really did it?" I said.

"Yes! And I really made it really special for Kaname!" she said happily.

 _Oh… I smell jealousy…_

Will you please shut up!? I'm having a proper conversation with a person!

 _Correction. It's with a special person._

Oh come on!

"Ryuusei?" Ema asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'll take it." I said.

"Good! Please give this!" she said.

"Okay. I'll be going now." I said.

"Sayonara!" she happily said.

As she said this, she hugged me happily I hugged her back. I was surprised and at the same time… Happy?

 _Wah! Ha! Ha! Ha! You're happy!_

I'm just happy because she…

 _Hugged you?_

What the…? No! I mean…

 _Tsk… You have mixed feelings dude._

Argh!

"Oh… Uh… I think you'll be late for work…" she said with face that has a shade of pink.

"Huh? Oh… Well then I'll be going." I said.

She waved at me and I go out.

* * *

"Good morning Yuusei!" Chiaki greeted.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." Kaname said with sad expression.

"What happened to your sister?" Chiaki asked.

"Hmm…? Ah, Fuuto saw Ema and caught her running away from him." He said.

Wah… Ema never said anything like that…

 _That's because she doesn't trust you like her brother does._

But I'm the one who she is now living with!

 _Ooh…. You're angry and envy Kaname for being the one she trusts and not you!_

It's not like that!

"Yuusei! Yuusei!" Kaname said.

"Huh? What?" I said.

Chiaki then started laughing out loud and Kaname was also laughing.

"Your face!" Chiaki laughed.

"What's wrong with my face?" I asked.

"Look!" Chiaki pointed.

"What the…" I said.

He gave me my phone and I saw a video of my face changing from calm, to upset, to angry, and to daze. Wait how did he have my phone?

AH!

 _Ha! Ha! Ha! So you look like this when you're talking to me!_

Does that mean I looked like that in front of Ema?

 _What the… Conscious much?_

What? NO! I just feel like I'm rude.

 _Really? Maybe you just don't want to look bad for Ema._

Oh shut up!

"Yuusei!" Kaname called.

Chiaki still kept laughing.

"You did it again!" he said.

"Did you videoed it again?" I asked.

"Nah… I was too busy laughing!" Chiaki said.

"Psh. Come on, let's go to work (Pray or meditate?)" I said.

"Okay!" Chiaki exclaimed.

Kaname also nodded with a smile.

Argh… I hate you mind.

 **Third's Point Of View  
** "Where the hell is that Mahoko?" Yuusuke muttered to himself.

"Ohayō!" Mahoko said.

"O-Ohayō." Kazuma said.

Yuusuke stood up glaring at them.

"What's wrong with you?" Mohoko said.

"You knew that Ema was here yesterday!" Yuusuke said.

Mahoko and Kazuma's eyes grew wide.

"H-how…" Mahoko said.

"Fuuto saw her!" Yuusuke said.

"Right…" Mahoko said.

 _Fudge. I forgot he is Fuuto's bro._ Mahoko thought.

 _Thought you'll get away with this?_ Yuusuke thought.

"Well, she's not going to school today." Mahoko thought.

"What…" Yuusuke said.

"Hah! And Ema's problem is a secret!" Mahoko said.

"Y-Yeah. It's a secret!" Kazuma said.

"You know!? Tell me!" Yuusuke forced.

Mahoko and Kazuma zipped their mouths.

"Gah! I need fresh air." Yuusuke said and stormed off.

Mahoko and Kazuma looked at each other and high fived while smiling.

 **Ema's Point Of View  
** Hmm… What to do…

Come to think of it, I never wore clothes like casual, sleepwear, or something. I just wear here are my uniform and my gym clothes.

"Ah! I'll go shopping!" I said.

Well, I did save up my allowance for emergency purposes.

"Then shopping it is…" I said.

I then used my coat to cover up my uniform so that people won't suspect me, a student not in school while it's still class hours.

* * *

I go to a shop where I always buy my clothes. They sell cheap but beautiful clothes.

"Oh! Hello Ema!" the shopkeeper said.

"Hello Elisa!" I said.

This is Elisa (This is my fictional character). She is the owner of the shop where I buy my clothes. She even designed all the clothes there and it has all beautiful designs. And she just graduated from college.

She has short dark brown layered hair, emerald green eyes, and fair skin.

She is very cheerful and optimistic. But, she might be serious at times.

"Ah! I miss you!" she said while hugging me tightly.

"I miss you too." I said hugging back.

"What brings you here?" she asked calming down.

I smiled at her and winked. Her eyes grew wide.

"No way… Are you sure!?" she said.

I nodded. She then squealed happily and drag me one of the fitting room.

"Ah! The joy of me picking out clothes for you!" she said.

This is it.

"Hehe! I'll give you a discount! Since I know I'll pick out too much." She said.

"Thank you!" I said.

* * *

After a few moments of dressing up. I was finally done. I had so many loads of shopping bags to carry.

"Okay! I need… 2, 897 yen!" she said.

"Got it." I said.

I gave her 3,000 yen. She gave me the change and exclaimed happily.

"Ah! I can't wait to see you in those clothes!" she said.

"Yeah. Thank you for doing business with me." I said with a smile.

"See you again!" she said.

"Sure." I said.

She flagged me a cab and I got inside.

"Bye!" she said.

I waved at her goodbye.

She smiled at me happily.

The driver then drove off.

As the driver drove off, I saw a boy with light salmon-coloured hair and his brown eyes staring wide-eyed at the car window I am also looking at.

My eyes grew wide as he was standing there with his bicycle.

I smiled sadly at him and waved a little. I also mouthed something that made his eyes grew wider.

He then fades as the cab was going and going far from him.

 _Wataru…_

 **Ryuusei's Point Of View  
** it was already lunchtime.

"Ah! Let's go already to that café!" Chiaki said.

"I won't be coming." I said.

"Girlfriend cooked again?" Kaname guessed.

"You're right. She also cooked for you two." I said.

"Really? Then that's great!" Chiaki said.

They both sat down opposite sides and I get the lunches.

I gave Chiaki a lunch box wrapped in a colour of violet and Kaname's wrapped in purple. Mine was wrapped in red.

" _Itadakimasu._ " We all said.

We opened our lunch boxes. It looks delicious.

"It's oyakadon." I said.

"Yeah…" they both said.

"Wait… Why does my lunch look like different from you two?" Kaname asked.

"Uh… Mine is the same." I said finding an excuxe.

I forgot Ema made it special for her brother.

"Really? Well… Let's proceed." Kaname said unsure.

Good thing he gave in.

We nodded and tasted it.

"Oishi!" Chiaki exclaimed.

He's right. It was delicious.

"It really tastes like my sister's cooking." Kaname said.

"It must have been just a coincidence." I said.

"Maybe you're right." Kaname said.

I sighed in relief. But, they ignored it because they were eating their food.

I smiled. I never saw them like this.

 **Ema's Point Of View**  
I was already wearing one of the clothes I bought. I ate lunch and after that, I watched TV while waiting until I can dinner.

I was pushing the buttons of the remote, trying to find a channel to watch.

But I have nothing to watch.

Just then, Ryuusei's face pops up at my mind.

 _Hmm…? What's this? Thinking of prince charming?_

What? No. It's just because of that dream…

 _Huh!? You mean that weird dream?_

Yeah… That dream…

 _Don't worry! It'll be fine!_

But, I read in a phycology book, that when you dreamt of something… It means you want it.

 _Well... Don't believe too much in phycology books._

I think you're right.

 _See?_

Thank you, mind.

 _You're welcome!_

My mind really helps me figure things out.

My mind is very close to me.

* * *

 **Rintarou's Point Of View**

 ***beep* *beep***

"Hello?" I said.

 **[Oh! Hi Mr Rintarou!]**

"Oh. Elisa, nice to hear from you again." I said.

 **[Yeah! It was also nice to hear from you again!]**

"Anyways, why did you call?" I asked.

 **[Oh! Um… Ema left her phone here; I was also wandering why she bought new clothes since I know she is not shopaholic.]**

"She bought clothes?" I said in surprise.

 **[Yeah! And a dozen of it! I just gave her a discount since I think she bought it with her savings…]**

"What? She bought it with her savings? She could have asked me for money." I said.

 **[That's what I was thinking! Well… Please try to contact her that her phone is here.]**

"Okay. Thank you Elisa." I said.

 **[Bye Mr Rintarou!]**

I then hang up and started to wander why Ema bought new clothes.

"Rin-kun?" Miwa called.

I looked at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ema bought new clothes with—" I said being cut off.

"Really!? You should have told me earlier!" she said happily.

"Huh?" I said.

"I should have gone with her to shop!" she said wandering how it would turn out.

"No… I mean, she bought a dozen of new clothes using her savings…" I said.

"What? But… she could have told us…" she said.

"Right… I'll call someone from the apartment." I said.

I then called Masaomi.

His telephone rang a few and he finally answered.

 **[Dr Masaomi Asahina on the phone. How may I help you?]**

"Hi Masaomi." I said.

 **[Oh… Mr Rinatrou, what is it…?]**

"I'll get straight to the point."

 **[Okay?]**

"Has anyone destroyed or touched Ema's clothes?"

 **[W-What does that mean?]**

"Elisa called and informed me that Ema left her phone at her shop and she was wandering why Ema bought a dozen of clothes."

 **[She bought clothes…]**

"Can I talk to Ema after her classes?"

 **[Um… You can't.]**

"What? Why can't I?"

 **[Er… I have to say something to you.]**

"What?"

 **[Ema didn't come back.]  
**  
When his words clicked into my mind… I felt like time stopped.  
 **  
**"W-What do you mean?"

 **[Like I said… She didn't come back.]**

"When did she didn't come back?"

 **[I think… On the day when she got the family registry.]**

"No…"

 **[Huh?]**

"I-I'll call you back."

 **[Okay. Please tell me if you realized something…]**

I hung up and covered my face with my palms.

"So… What did he said?" Miwa said.

"Ema now knows…" I said.

This is what I fear for Ema to know… That she is adopted.

"She now knows?" Miwa said.

"Yeah." I said.

"It'll be all right." She said trying to comfort me.

As she tried to comfort me, I started think where is Ema now staying.

 **Ema's Point Of View  
** It was already evening. I was now preparing dinner.

Hmm… What should I prepare?

 _Something special… I guess?_

Huh? Why special?

 _It was just a guess…_

Well… I'll just have to prepare something unique again.

* * *

After preparing something improvised again, Ryuusei arrived.

"I'm home!" He said.

"Welcome home Ryuusei." I said with a smile.

"Thank you—oh? You're wearing clothes other than your uniform." He said realizing it.

"Yeah… I bought it from a friend's shop." I said.

"Oh… So what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Ta-dah! It's chicken teriyaki meatballs!" I said.

Okay… That was really not me but I want to make my cooking like something a very great thing.

"Hmm… It looks delicious." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

I'll never get tired of hearing someone complement my cooking.

 _You are so right!_

Yeah… I never felt so much happiness…

 _Huh?_

What's wrong?

 _Could it possibly… Nah… Never mind._

Okay?

We were already done eating and I was now washing the dishes while Ryuusei was watching TV like I told him to.

I was humming a song that I don't even know but it felt like familiar.

When I was done, I was about to get bored when I heard something interesting from the TV.

 _ **'LIVE from the Gaming Center of Fukohama…'**_

"Ooh…" I stared in interest at the TV.

"Hmm?" Ryuusei said.

He was about to change the channel when he noticed me.

"Wait. Don't change it." I said.

I then stared at the TV again while sitting next to Ryuusei at the sofa.

 _ **'The CEO of a gaming company… Natsume Asahina!'**_

I was staring blankly at the TV as it shows Natsume's serious face. Many people were clapping happily at the background. Natusme held the mic.

 _ **'We would like to present our new game, Corpse Killer.'**_

"Whoa. That sounds exciting." I said to myself.

 _ **'Let me also present our voice actors for the main characters…'**_

Then, Tsubaki and Azusa also came up at the stage. Huh, they are the voice actors again.

 _ **'It is again Tsubaki and Azusa Asahina!'**_

Many girls squealed in the background.

"Huh… Again…?" I asked to myself.  
 _ **  
'They are the voices of the main characters, please enjoy the story!'  
**_

It was quite short then they started talking about the concept of the story and I was only listening intently but my mind was elsewhere.

I **have** to buy the game!

"Ema?" Ryuusei called.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Do you like Zombie video games?" he asked.

"Hmm? Ah… Yeah." I said.

"Really?" he said in an amused tone.

"Oh… And I just don't like it, I love them!" I said animatedly.

"So does that mean you're going to buy that game?" he asked.

"Yup. But, I think I don't have enough money…" I said.

"Oh…? Well, that's sad for you…" he said.

"Eh? No worries, I'll just save up again." I said.

"That's very optimistic of you." He said.

I smiled at him.

 _ **'And there you have it folks! Now, please buy Corpse Killer now at every game store here in Japan!'**_

I then saw the price of the game at the bottom of the screen.

Ah… I need to save up for it…

I sighed and stood up.

"Well… I'm already tired." I said stretching tiringly.

"Oh… Then, advance good night then." He said.

"Ah! I forgot…" I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How was my cooking for lunch earlier?" I asked.

"Oh… It was delicious everyone was really engrossed by it." He said.

I smiled happily and waved at him for another good night.

I then go to my room.

 **Third Person's Point Of View  
** in the Asahina Residences… All the brothers were there (excluding Hikaru, including Natsume, and Masaomi about to arrive) and were all sitting on the living room.

"I'm home." Masaomi announced.

When they heard this, they stared at Masaomi as he was coming down.

"What's with the tension?" Masaomi asked.

"What? You called all of us here!" Yuusuke blurted out.

"Ah… Right…" Masaomi said.

Masaomi then sat with them.

"So… Why did you call us out here?" Azusa asked.

"Ah…" Masaomi said.

He then scratched the back of his neck.

"Well… Mr Rintarou called earlier." Masaomi said.

Everyone's back became stiff.

"W-Why…?" Ukyo asked.

Masaomi then told them about the phone call he had with Rintarou.

"Wait, Elisa? Who's that?" Yuusuke asked.

"Oh… I think I heard that name before." Natsume said while remembering something.

"Really? So who is she?" Ukyo asked.

"She's an owner of a clothing store." Natsume said.

"How did you know that?" Yuusuke said with slightly unbelief.

"One of my co-workers is her uncle." Natsume said.

"Ah!" Wataru exclaimed.

"What is it?" Fuuto said slightly irritated when Wataru cut off his solving.

"That explains it…" Wataru said looking down.

"Huh?" Masaomi said in confusion.

"It started when…" Wataru started off.

 **~To Be Continued~**


	4. Chapter 25: Wataru's Flashback

**Hi! So how is my story so far? Is it good? Do I have grammar errors? Just please give me a review! Oh! I almost forgot, this story is just about Wataru's flashback from the earlier chapter and his thinking after the flashback.**

 **Chapter 2.5: Wataru's Flashback** **  
Third Person's Point of View**  
"It started when…" Wataru stated. _ ****_

 _ *** Flashback from Wataru's POV***_

 _I was in classes. The teacher was saying something that I don't care for now because I'm still worried of nee-chan…_

 _"Okay… Class dismissed." The teacher said._

 _"Huh?" I said._

 _"Wataru? What's wrong?" my classmate asked._

 _This is Akane (My fictional character). She has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes with her red glasses._

 _"Why were we dismissed early?" I asked._

 _"Oh? You weren't listening?" she asked._

 _"Er… Yeah." I said._

 _"Today we're half day because an emergency meeting at the faculty occurred." She explained._

 _"Oh…" I said._

 _"*chuckle* let's go home together." She said._

 _"Hmm? Ah, sure." I said._

 _She smiled at me and we get our bags and go out of school._

 _"Nee, let's ride on my bicycle!" I said playfully._

 _"Sure! Let's go to town!" she also said playfully._

 _I then drove my bicycle to town._

 _We drove until Akane got tired. We sat on one of the benches._

 _"*huff* *huff* that… Was… Fun… *huff*" she said._

 _"Yeah. Want me to buy you a drink?" I asked._

 _"S-Sure." She said._

 _"Okay! Just wait here, I'm also going to use my bike." I said._

 _"O-Okay." She said._

 _"I'll be right in a sec." I said._

 _I rode at my bicycle again and go find a vending machine to get drinks._

 _"Ah… I can't find any vending machine!" I said to myself._

 _Then I heard a ring from a door._

 _ ***ring***_

 _My eyes widened when I saw a familiar girl. It was nee-chan!_

 _"_ _Ah! I can't wait to see you in those clothes!" a girl with dark brown hair said._

 _"Yeah. Thank you for doing business with me." Nee-chan said._

 _I then realized she was holding many shopping bags. I just stand there, shocked while listening._

 _"_ _See you again!" the dark brown hair girl said._

 _"Sure." Nee-chan said._

 _The dark brown haired girl flagged the cab and nee-chan got inside the cab._

 _As the cab passed by me, nee-chan noticed me and her eyes grew wide too. She then smiled sadly and mouthed something that I understood but don't know the meaning so my eyes just grew wider. As the cab fade away I stick out a hand to where the direction of the cab gone to but I know it won't come back._

 _ ***End of Wataru's Flashback***_

"So what did Ema mouthed?" Azusa asked.

"I-I don't want to say it!" Wataru said.

"Wataru…" Masaomi said worryingly.

"She mouthed something I can't understand!" Wataru said.

"Then say it!" Yuusuke said totally pissed off.

Wataru was about to cry.

"Yuusuke!" Ukyo scolded.

"I-I…!" Yuusuke said who totally lost his temper.

"You can't even control your temper!" Wataru shouted.

"Wataru! Calm down!" Ukyo said.

Wataru then burst into tears.

"Wah! I didn't even stop her!" Wataru said.

"Wataru… Please don't cry." Masaomi said.

Masaomi then carried him and said.

"We'll talk tomorrow again." Masaomi said.

Everyone nodded and Masaomi carried Wataru to his room.

He put Wataru down at his bed.

"*sob* Masaomi?" Wataru asked.

"What is it?" Masaomi asked.

"*sob* She mouthed… *sniff* Bloody ego vie you…" Wataru said.

"Okay… Just please sleep tonight okay?" Masaomi said.

Wataru nodded and closed his eyes while shaking.

Masaomi looked at Wataru with worried eyes and got out of Wataru's room.

"Did he say it?" Ukyo asked.

Masaomi nodded.

"It was bloody ego vie you." Masaomi said.

 _Bloody ego vie you? What the heck is that?_ Ukyo thought.

"*sigh* let's just talk tomorrow. I'm kind of tired." Masaomi said.

"Hmm? Ah, okay." Ukyo said.

Masaomi nodded and sighed.

Masaomi then got to his room and go to his room. He then thought of something I don't want to say.

 **~To Be Continued~**


	5. Chapter 3: Wake Up Cafe

**[A review from Chapter 2.5: Wataru's Flashback]  
Xsafyx** **:** **Right, excuse me whilst I go draw a very complicated mindmap on all the possible things "bloodie ego vie you" might mean XD** **  
** **Thanks for the chapter! Please don't leave us in suspense with the next one - I'm realllyy curious ! :)  
[My reply]** **  
SparkleWriter: Hi xsafyx! Sorry… But this chapter doesn't tell it… And uh… well, I want a challenge! I want all of your readers to think what 'bloody ego vie you' really means! And the answer might appear either here, in the next chapter, or in the next of the next chapter, or in the next of the next of the next chapter, or in the next of the next of the next of the next chapter. Haha! Just think about it (and all the readers) and tell me until I say it! Well good luck!**

 **Chapter 3: Wake Up Café  
** **Ema's Point Of View  
** Today is Saturday. I was watching TV a little bored. Ryuusei was working even at the weekends, but now he was already done and was watching TV with me.

"Hey Ryuusei." I called.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you have any interesting topics that you can tell me?" I asked.

"Hmm? Why?" he asked.

"Um… I'm kinda bored…" I said.

"Uh…" he said trailing off.

"Mm…" I said.

I was about to change the channel of the TV when…

"How about knowing more about your brothers?" Ryuusei asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well… Kaname kept blabbering about his brothers even their personal lives." He said.

"Really? Well I guess I can hear of it." I said.

Ryuusei smiled.

"Ah! I forgot my phone…" I said while realizing it.

"Oh? Then you have to get it, where was it?" he asked.

"At my friend's store." I said.

"Ah… The one where you bought your clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah… I must have left it when I was changing my clothes." I said.

"Well, let's go get it." He said.

"Okay. Then we can go to this café that I come to when I go to her shop." I said.

"Huh? So we'll be talking at that café?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I also want to visit my friends there." I said.

"Seriously. You have so many friends." Ryuusei said.

I laughed a little and shook my head.

"It's just that I love travelling the city and met more and more people on the way." I said.

"Huh." He said.

"Come on. I'm kind of excited to see my friends." I said.

"Fine. Just let me change my clothes." He said.

"I should also change too." I said while nodding.

 **Ryuusei's Point Of View  
** I was at my room changing my clothes while yawning.

I just changed my clothes into something similar of it.

 _Ooh… He's excited._

I am not!

 _Ha! Speak for yourself! It's obvious._

For you. But no one knows.

 _So_ ** _you are_** _excited!_

I don't mean it like—ugh! Curse you.

 _Curse me all you want, you little trundere._

What the heck? You can't even pronounce 'tsundere'! It's tsundere! Not 'trundere'.

 _Hmph! Say all you want trundere._

I am not! And it's tsundere!

 _Blah, blah, blah._

Please shut up.

And so, I was done changing.

I go outside of my room and to the living room. I saw Ema wearing another outfit that suites her, I guess.

"Let's go." I said.

Ema then took the lead. As we arrived at her friend's store.  
 ** _  
TO ALL VALUABLE COSTUMERS:  
We're sorry but the store is closed today because we are currently on a vacation. Please come back again!_** **_We'll be back_** ** _tomorrow_** ** _I mean, next week!_**

So, that means…

"Ah… I forgot she said that." Ema said. ** _  
_**  
"Hmm… It's alright. Let's just go to that café you were talking about." I said.

"Okay!" she said with a smile.

We then go to this café named 'Wake up Café' and from what I see it looks like a normal café. Why does she like this café much?

We then entered a ring from the bell was heard.

"Welcome!" a waitress said cheerfully.

"Ah! Miyoko!" Ema said.

The waitress then looked up and when he saw Ema, she then looked more cheerful.

"Ah! Nee-san!" the waitress said.

The waitress then sprint forward to hug her.

"Ah! I miss you so much!" the waitress said.

"I miss you too…" Ema said hugging her back.

Then, the waitress then noticed me as she let go of Ema.

"Eh…? Nee-san, is that your boyfriend?" the waitress said.

My eyes widened and I blushed in embarrassment.

I looked at Ema who was also blushing, that made me even blush more!

"Eh…? So you are a couple…?" the waitress said.

"N-no! He's not my boyfriend! He's j-just a friend!" Ema denied. 

"Really?" the waitress said.

Ema nodded vigorously.

"Well… I'm Miyoko! Ema's friend too!" Miyoko introduced.

"I-I'm Ryuusei." I said.

"Ryuusei? Eh? Can I call you onii-chan?" she said.

"U-Uh… Sure." I said.

"Yuppie-!" she said.

"Oi! Miyoko! Get back to work!" a voice said.

We turned around to see an old man a little bit annoyed with his walking stick.

"Mr Adachi!" Ema called at the old man.

The old man eyed Ema for a moment and smiled.

"Ema. Welcome back!" the old man said his tone changing from annoyed to a tone with warmth.

Ema laughed and bowed her head at the old man. The old man, still smiling come closer and patted Ema's head.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" the old man said.

"Yeah…" She said.

I realized that Miyoko was already working. Then, the old man noticed me and narrowed his eyes.

"Is this your boyfriend?" the old man said, his tone changing to strict tone.

"No he's not!" Ema said once again.

"Are you sure?" The old man said.

Ema nodded and the old man smiled.

"Alright! I am Mr Adachi! Owner of this café!" he said with pride.

"My name is Ryuusei, sir." I said.

Mr Adachi smiled and patted my head which I don't know why.

"I like the determination in your eyes son!" he said.

Determination?

Mr Adachi then came closer and whispered at my ear.

"You're planning on dating our Ema aren't ya?" he said while nudging at me.

"Huh!? Ah! No…" I said while I turned red to my ears.

Mr Adachi laughed and slapped my back.

"Don't deny it my boy!" he said.

I looked away, only to realize Ema was scanning the room.

"Hmm? What is it Ema?" Mr Adachi asked.

"Where's Iyazoi?" Ema asked.

Huh? Who's Iyazoi?

"Hmm? Ah, he's there." Mr Adachi said.

He pointed at a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes; he is around Ema's age and looks handsome too. But, he gives an aura that says "Don't approach me" and also looks like an employee here.

"Iyazoi!" Ema called.

The guy who is oh so-called Iyazoi looked at the caller, Ema with cold eyes. When he saw Ema, his face suddenly looked cheerful.

"Ema nee-san!" he said happily.

Nee-san? Huh.

The boy hugged Ema tightly and something inside me hurt.

 _Oh yeah! I'm back!_

Why the hell did you came back!?

 _What? Your heart called me!_

Stop faking.

 _Shut up! You're a monk so be gentle with me!_

And that's the point. I am a monk.

Mind didn't response and I realized the boy who hugged Ema was now staring blankly at me.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Oh. He is Ryuusei, a friend of mine." Ema introduced.

The guy then smiled at me but I can feel his cold eyes.

"I am Iyazoi. Nice to meet you." He said.

I just nodded at him because I his gaze was somewhat icy.

"Mr. Adachi may we have a table for 2?" Ema asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sure!" he said.

We were led to a table by Miyoko who was cheerfully talking with Ema.

As we sat down, Miyoko left while Iyazoi took our orders.

"What shall be your orders?" Iyazoi asked.

"I'll have what Jane's going to think what I'll eat." Ema said with her smile.

"Got it." Iyazoi said.

He then turned to me with a smile but his smile feels creepy.

"What shall be yours old man—I mean Ryuusei?" he said.

I felt a cold shiver running down my spine.

"I'll have a Caesar salad and vanilla milkshake." I said.

"Okay." He said while smiling.

He then go and I saw Ema looking at the window. I sense her body languages realized her problem.

"You worried that maybe your brothers are too worried?" I asked.

She looked at me wide-eyed.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Body language." I said with a shrug.

She smiled for a moment but then looked confused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you can sense problems with body language of the person, why didn't you figure out my problem when I was crying that night?" She asked.

It then hit me, she's right. Why didn't I figure out with her body language?

 _You don't remember?_

Huh?

 _Remember! Remember why you can't figure it out._

Ah! Okay.

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _Hmm… I was nearby the park and was buying… Takoyaki. And after eating a dozen of Takoyaki, I was sitting at a park bench…_

 ** _Why the hell are we having a flashback of this!?_**

 _Huh? Ah! I thought about how Takoyaki is really good why don't they have an exhibit about takoyaki?_

 ** _Hey! Why are we having a flashback about loving Takoyaki!?_**

 _And so, I stood up and was planning to go home…_

 ** _…._**

 _Then, suddenly a guy bumped at me who was really spacing off. He muttered sorry, so I just nodded._

 ** _Oh! We're getting closer…_**

 _While I was strolling to go home, I saw a girl with brown hair and brown shiny eyes, it was Ema, and she was staring at her phone absentmindedly._

 _Wait, she's a high school student, why is she here at this hour? I was planning to ask the girl as I go closer to her._

 _She suddenly then turned off her phone, I was making my way faster or even my fastest pace with a calm look._

 _"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to act cool._

 _ **Yeah… You looked like an idiot while doing that.**_

 _"W-Who are you?" she said as her voice was shaking._

 _"I was just passing by like any other person would in this park." I said making it look like I was doing logic._

 _ **You just had to think!**_

 _"Oh…" she said._

 _It was an awkward moment. So I tried to do something light._

 _"I am Ryuusei. And you are…?" I asked slightly polite._

 _"Oh, I am Ema..." she said._

 _I really feel like she is having a serious problem. Wait, Ema…?_

 _I suddenly remember about number 2 (Kaname) and his bragging mouth._

 ** _Ah! Almost-_**

 _I suddenly craved for Takoyaki..._

 ** _WHAT THE HECK!?_**

 _Now… Not the time to think about it._

 _"_ _By any chance… Do you know Kaname Asahina?" I asked._

 _Her eyes grew wide. I knew it!_

 _"H-How do you know him?" she asked._

 _"I am one of his co-workers. He kept bragging about his 'cute adorable sister'." I said trying to resist the urge to roll my eyes._

 _She then blushed, I don't know why but I should ignore it now._

 _ **She's blushing because she thought about her brother saying those dumbhead!**_ __

 _"So? Do you know him?" I asked._

 _"Yes. I am his sister." she said._

 _I knew it! Ha! Wait, so why is she sad?_

 _"And why are you sad?" I asked aloud._

 _Ah. I said it aloud! Hope she answers._

 _"I can't tell you." she said looking away._

 _I narrowed my eyes, trying to find something._

" _And why you wouldn't?" I asked._

 _"I think you would tell Kaname about this." she said looking down._

 _Oh! Right… I didn't thought about that._

 _ **Eh!?**_ __

 _"I'll tell him if you don't tell me since he will be more worried than ever." He said._

 _ **Psh. Trying to act so responsible.**_ __

 _"D-Don't." she said._

 _"Then tell me." I said._

 _"I-I can't." she said._

 _I'm starting to get irritated._

 _"Then, go home." I said._

 _"I don't want. I don't have the courage to go home." she said._

 _I paused. Courage…?_

 _I stared at her but I then realized her legs were trembling. I can feel her aura that she was about to cry. I panicked because I don't know what I'm going to do if a girl cries._

 _I have to use my last resort!_

 _I hugged her comfortingly and I sensed she was surprised._

 _I hugged her for long good moments._

 _ **You know… You could have just made her sit on the bench again and comforted her.**_

 _It was already getting late; I looked at my watch and saw it was already 10:00._

 _"You really need to go home. It's past 10." I said._

 _"I can't. I'm unwanted." She said._

 _Unwanted did I hear that right?_

 _"What did you said? Kaname has been bragging you every day." I said._

 _"I know." She said._

 _"Then come home." I said._

 _She shook her head. Ah… so stubborn._

 _"Ugh. You're so stubborn. Then, where will you stay?" I said._

 _"I'll just use my only money to rent something." She said._

 _I stared at her. How much money does she have? Can she even survive for a week?_

 _I suddenly said that I was surprised by myself._

 _ **Yup. And you were a real idiot for doing it.**_ __

 _"Tsk. How about you stay at my place…?" I said._

 _She looked up at him and looked at him surprised._

 _"Are you sure?" I asked._

 _"Sure. Just think of it as an offer from your brother's friend." He said._

 _"T-Thanks…" I said._

 _"No problem." He said._  
 _  
And that's how I started living with her._

 ** _So… Did you saw the reason why you can't know her problem?_**

 _…Nope._

 ** _What the heck?_**

 _I'm suddenly craving for Takoyaki._

 ** _Aw… come on!_**

 _?_

 ** _You may be a monk and intelligent and all but you're really slow!_**

 _What the hell does that have to mean!?_

 ** _Your sweetheart has mixed emotions! She looks sad but also a little happy so you can't make out what's her problem._**

 _Oh! That's right! You're right! Of course!_

 _"Ryuusei? Ryuusei?"_

 _Huh? Who is it?_

 ** _Oh wait, you're spacing out._**

 _It's my sweet—I mean Ema?_

 ** _Hah! You almost said my sweetheart!_**

 _Shut up._

 ** _*end of flashback*_**

So that's why I can't figure it out. I was nodding at myself but felt a light tug at my clothes. I saw Ema looking at me worryingly.

"Ryuusei? Are you alright?" Ema asked.

"U-Uh… yeah." I said.

"Hmm… Oh… The food's is arriving." She said.

Miyoko was now bringing the food with Iyazoi.

"Here's your food!" Miyoko said.

"Served with a smile!" Iyazoi said.

But suddenly, Miyoko tripped and the tray on her hand flew.

"Uh-oh!" Miyoko exclaimed.

The food on the tray flew at me.

*floop* (Yes, I'm bad at making sound effects…)

Shit. Why the hell did this happen?

"Cold. Hot. Cold. Hot." I said shaking.

"Ryuusei! Are you alright?" Ema said with a worried face.

"Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold." I chanted.

"Ryuusei?" Ema called.

She called me repeatedly.

 _What the? Did your mysophobia-cibophobia awakened!? (Yes, this is my fictional personality!)_

"Cold. Hot." I said once again.

"Ryuusei!" Ema said.

I snapped.

"I-I need to excuse myself!" I said as I stood up and ran to the nearest CR.

And fortunately, it was men's room.

 **Ema's Point of View  
** _I wonder if Ryuusei is alright…_

I was worried. Since, I'm not used to this kind of things… Mr Adachi then approached me.

"Is that guy alright?" Mr Adachi asked.

"I don't know…" I said, looking worried.

"Eh? He's such a coward…" Iyazoi playfully said.

"Iyazoi! You're such a meanie!" Miyoko scolded.

"Huh!? What did I do!?" Iyazoi said.

"It's your fault!" Miyoko said.

I got confused. How did Iyazoi counted in the accident…?

"You stick your foot in my way, that's why I tripped!" Miyoko said.

"What!? I didn't do it!" Iyazoi defended himself.

"Iyazoi." Mr Adachi called.

"I promise!" Iyazoi said as he raised his hands.

"Hmph! You have to apologize to onii-chan!" Miyoko retorted.

"No! I don't want to!" Iyazoi said.

"Iyazoi…" I said.

Iyazoi looked at me.

"Fine." He muttered.

I smiled at him and he just looked away.

"B-But I'm just doing this o-out of k-kindness!" he said as he blushed.

I patted his head and sat down to wait for Ryuusei.

 **Ryuusei's Point of View  
** I was now back to normal. I had to explain Ema about my phobia which she just smiled at and say all of us mistakes. Miraculously, Iyazoi suddenly bowed and apologized about his clumsiness. And Mr Adachi, as an apology, made Iyazoi lend me his clothes and got me a free coupon for his shop. So now, I was wearing a plain orange t-shirt, which is a little loose, seriously, Iyazoi was the same size as me, but a little bigger, and pants. My hair was also a little messy.

I looked somewhat different, since I rarely wear clothes other than my robes.

We were now leaving the café.

"Goodbye!" Miyoko waved.

Mr Adachi was just waving and Iyazoi was just staring. We waved goodbye and suddenly, I felt something inside the pocket of the pants I'm wearing. I took it out and saw it was a crumpled paper.

 ** _Go get her lad!_**

 ** _Mr Adachi_**

I blushed and looked at Mr Adachi. He understood what I was saying and winked.

Ah… Mr Adachi…

 **Third Person's View**

As Ryuusei and Ema left the café, a certain someone had his eyes widened with his other companions, the first one was smiling, the second one was shocked, and the third one was in a poker face mood. He gets his phone and dialled a number.

 ***beep* *beep***

 **[Hello?]**

"We found her!"

 **[What!? Are you sure it was her!?]**

"Come the fricking hell here right now!"

 **[Where are you now!?]**

"We're here at a café called Wake up Café!"

 **[I'll come right away!]**

"No! We can just meet up in that boutique store!"

 **[Okay!]**

"AND HURRY UP!"

He ended the call with a shout and with his companions, they followed the two individuals.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **A/N: Hi! I am so sorry for the very late update. I can explain! I was planning to update this waaaaay back! But I got a writer's block so long, I was busy in school because I was the SBC President and I had to handle my other problems so I suddenly postponed without telling all of you! And unfortunately, my Google Chrome won't open so I had to find a way to publish! Please forgive me and keep supporting my stories! Again, I AM SO SORRY!**


	6. Chapter Special: I'm Just Surprised

**Written on: 3/31/2018**

 **Chapter Special: I'm Just Surprised**

 **Third Person's Point of View**

"Ema... Wake up." A deep voice said.

"Mm..."

"Wake up!"

"Urgh..."

"Mommy! Daddy said wake up!"

 _Wait... Mommy? Daddy?_ Ema thought.

Ema opened her eyes in surprise. The ceiling was too bright so she closed her eyes again and opened it. She sat up in a hurry which made her head dizzy. She then felt the different comfort of her bed.

 _Is this my bed?_ She thought in confusion.

It wasn't. She has a single bed.

 _So why am I sleeping on a double bed?_

She looked around and realized that she wasn't even in her room. It's the first time she saw this room, yet at the same time she felt like she has already seen this.

"Mommy!" a high-pitched voice called.

The white door opened and a little girl (5-years old) ran in, closing the door as she entered. Ema thought it was cute of the girl to have her strawberry blonde hair tied in a side ponytail much likely as Ema has done with her own hair often. The little girl's blue eyes shined as she looked at Ema, it made Ema's heart have a warm feeling.

 _But wait, did she say mommy?_

Ema looked at the little girl (who was now climbing up the bed and telling Ema how she found a weirdly coloured butterfly earlier) in surprise. The confused woman then realized some traits of the little girl.

The little girl felt Ema's shock, "What's wrong, mommy?"

The little girl undeniably did have some of Ema's traits, such as her full pinks lips, shiny eyes, and other traits. But it seems that those are some traits, most of the traits that the little girl have were directed too...

"Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed in such a cheerful way.

The white door opened once again and revealed...

Ema muttered in surprise, "Ryuusei..."

"Chouko," Ryuusei started, "I think mommy is surprised to see you suddenly jump at her like that..."

"But I was so excited to tell her everything!" the girl, named Chouko, said while pouting.

Ryuusei chuckled and carried Chouko in his arms. "That's quite enough..."

Ryuusei then turned his attention to Ema, who was still in a daze about everything happening right now. Ryuusei gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead." He said as he gave Ema's lips a quick light kiss, "How was your nap?"

Ema's face turned red, as red as a strawberry. She couldn't take it anymore, what's happening?

She then hear Ryuusei's chuckle once again.

"You still look so cute when you're flustered." Ryuusei remarked, his ears turning red.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Chouko called, "Please put me down!"

"Okay, then." Ryuusei obediently put her down, "Go tell your brother that mommy is awake now."

Chouko gave them thumbs up as a sign of okay and ran off shouting, "Nisan!". As the little girl ran off, Ryuusei sit at the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright, Ema?" Ryuusei asked in worry, "You seem to be a little off after waking up."

"I'm fine..." Ema said while shaking her head, "I'm just... Surprised..."

"About what?"

Ema became redder and redder as she said the next words, "About us... Being married..."

Ryuusei sighed but smiled again. He ruffled Ema's bed hair and lay down beside her casually, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"You know... We've been married for a decade now."

Ema was surprised by the information since she felt like it was just yesterday that she met Ryuusei at the park.

"Well!" Ryuusei said while standing up, "We should go down now, the kids are waiting."

Ema nodded, since she doesn't have a clue about what's happening. As they go down the flight of stairs, she saw many pictures hanging at the wall, mostly with her and Ryuusei in it. Some pictures were her wedding, she chuckled as she see the clear gloomy face of one of her brothers in the wedding picture but then again had a troubled face on the other picture. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw one picture of her and Ryuusei sitting in bench, cuddling. She also saw pictures of her being pregnant with the child who was now running around their home. She caught a glimpse of a picture of her in the hospital, just right after giving birth to Chouko. She also had a light feeling after seeing a picture of Ryuusei, with a troubled look, holding their baby. The picture that marked her mind was the picture of her, Ryuusei, Chouko, and their eldest son.

 _That's right... I remember this..._ Ema thought, a smile forming her lips.

And they finally reached first floor, where she sees Chouko with a boy in a blue apron (9-years old) holding a small cake. The boy resembled her, though he has blonde hair like Ryuusei, and piercing green eyes, he still had that warm aura that could keep you comfort with his radiating smile.

"Happy anniversary!" they exclaimed, Chouko throwing confetti in the air.

Ema's eyes widened in surprise and giggled as reality sinks in with her memories.

"Happy anniversary, honey!" Ryuusei shouted as he pulled Ema to a hug.

Ema hugged him back, feeling the familiar warmth of her husband. Tears formed her eyes and she kissed Ryuusei in the cheek.

"Happy anniversary too!" she happily said.

"Mommy! I made this cake for you!" the boy said.

"Thank you Suoh." She squatted to level her height to her son and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy! Mommy! I helped nisan with the decorations!" Chouko explained, "Give me a kiss too!"

"Sure darling." Ema then proceeded to kissing the forehead of her child.

"You're finally okay." Ryuusei sighed in relief.

Ema giggled, "It must've been weird for asking you earlier..."

Ryuusei smiled, "You ask every now and then."

"I'm just surprised on how I ended up with a great man like you."

"Well, I'm also surprised on how the best woman in the world loves me. I'm so lucky to have you."

Ema closes her eyes and the world becomes dark, she opened her eyes again at the sound of her alarm going on ***beep***. She finds herself lying down in her single bed, inside her room (In Ryuusei's house, I mean). She sits up, yawning.

 _Oh... So it was all just a dream._

 _ **HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! :')**_


End file.
